


Mercs and their Names

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: val's full name has some kind of meaning in qunlat, but most people don't know that





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bull and val talk about their names

"So why'd you pick the name Iron Bull, anyway?" Val asked one evening as they sat in the Singing Maiden, the chatter of Inquisition agents drowning out most of the whistling wind.

Bull gave Val a sideways glance, one hand curled around his drink; beside him, Krem leaned back in his chair with a look of expectant amusement. "This may surprise you, but I really like hitting things," Bull said.

Val laughed. "Really, I had no idea."

"Also, it's 'The Iron Bull', technically," Bull added. "I like having an article at the front. It makes it sound like I'm not even a person, just a mindless weapon, an implement of destruction... That really works for me."

"I'd imagine it doesn't hurt your reputation as a mercenary, either," Val said.

"Nope. How about you?" he asked.

"My parents picked my name," Val said.

"Oh, right. Vashoth, my bad."

Val shrugged. "No problem."

"Still, you could have done worse. Adaar's a good one; 'weapon', I like that."

"And fitting for a mercenary," Val said.

Bull laughed. "Sure, but then you've got Valo-raas."

"Why, what does that mean?" Krem asked.

"Well... sword nothing?" Bull said. "Basically, a nobody with a sword. Not the kind of thing you want to be known as when you're leading a company."

"Good thing most of our clients don't speak the language of the Qun," Val said, smiling.

"Do any of your Vashoth speak Qunlat?" Bull asked, nose crinkling with a somewhat disdainful look.

"We had a few Tal-Vashoth, so some."

"Right."

"Honestly, I don't even know that much myself. My parents taught me a little when I was growing up, but Shokrakar could have whole conversations with the others right in front of me if she wanted, and I'd miss most of it." Val smiled. "And when she was annoyed, or felt like teasing me? She did."

"Doesn't sound like you had a very good grip on your kith," Bull said, crossing his arms as he leaned forward on the table.

"Oh, it was mostly Shokrakar, that's just the way she is. Besides," she gave Bull a sidelong glance, "you're not seriously going to tell me you have your people under militant control. Or are Qunari soldiers even mouthier than Dalish, or Krem?"

"Not possible," Bull said, grinning, and Krem laughed.

"She's got you there, chief," Krem said.

"Not that I'm complaining," Val added, eyes crinkling in amusement. "But, you know. Just saying."

"Hmph. Just wait until we finally meet these Valo-kas of yours, we'll see who's undisciplined," Bull said.

"The lot of us, I expect," Krem said. "But you can't say we're not efficient."

"I wouldn't dare," Val replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sera finds out val's name means something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not hours after i finished the first chapter it occurred to me that sera's reaction would be rly funny.......... so have some more

"Wait, you're saying your name actually _means_ something in... horned people language?" Sera demanded, leaning forward across the table.

"Well, yeah," Val laughed. The background chatter was louder there in the Herald's Rest than it had been in Haven, partially due to its larger location, partially due to the numerous visitors milling among Inquisition agents. The place had a decidedly cheery atmosphere, and Val's contented smile only widened when Sera narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't you _well yeah_ me," Sera said, pointing a finger at Val, "you're not even one of the Qun-whatsits, why would you want one of _their_ names? I mean my name doesn't mean anything in _elf_ , that'd just be stupid."

"Mmhm," Val said, shaking their head fondly. "I guess my parents still liked Qunlat enough to name me in it."

"I can't believe you never told me that," Sera said, "I feel like I'm just hearing about your  _middle name_ , or something. You don't have a middle name, do you?"

"Nope," Val said. "And it wasn't that important, so I never really told _anyone._ Except maybe Bull, but he already knew what it meant, so I don't suppose that counts."

"Right. Well, go on, then," Sera said, propping her head up on her hands with an expectant look.

"Hm?" Val glanced at Sera, confused.

"Well, you can't just tell me it means something and  _not tell me what it means."_

" _Oh,"_ Val laughed. "Sword-nothing."

Sera squinted at them. "You what."

"Sword-nothing," Val repeated, then, "Bull put it a bit better—some nobody with a sword, I think it was?"

"But you're a mage," Sera said, "you don't even _use_ a sword."

"I do k _ind of,"_ Val said, reaching around for their staff, "I mean, there's a metal blade, and a handle, isn't that what a sword is?" They brushed their knuckles over the flat of the blade.

"Just about half handle, though," Sera said. "It's like, someone took a sword and a spear and made them have little weapon babies."

"Hey, it works," Val grinned. "Anyway, it's not like my parents knew I was going to be a mage. And I did train with an actual sword as a child," they said, slicing the blade down toward the table for emphasis.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing," Sera said, swatting the blade back with her empty mug.

"Sorry." Val leaned the staff back against the wall, glancing out the window into the courtyard as they did so. Agents and mages milled about below; Harding was just visible a few feet from the entrance to the tavern, deep in conversation with—

"Oh!" Val exclaimed, turning back to Sera.

"What?" Sera asked, baffled amusement creeping onto her face at Val's unchecked excitement.

"I completely forgot, Commander Helaine is going to be training me to become a Knight Enchanter soon!"

"Sounds fancy," Sera said. "What's it mean?"

"It's a lot of protocol and discipline, mostly, but it also means I'll get to use a _Fade sword."_

Sera narrowed her eyes. "A Fade... no, you know what, I don't want to know. A cool sword, right, we'll leave it at that."

"It _is_ a pretty cool sword," Val said. They gave Sera a sidelong glance. "Made by the Fade. You could even say... it's made out of _nothing_."

"It's.... oh!" Sera clapped a hand over her mouth. "Hah! A nothing sword for _Inquisitor sword nothing_. Andraste's buttocks, did you pick it just because of that?"

"No!" Val protested.

Sera raised her eyebrows, grinning. "You totally did."

"Maybe a bit," Val admitted.

"I knew it!"

"Ok, but you can't tell the Commander."

"Uh huh.......... _Sword nothing."_

"Shh."


End file.
